<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prize by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030096">The Prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Harry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean can't figure out the game--but he knows he's the prize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Harry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next part in my "Scary Harry" series/thing (thanks for the title, Rae!)  This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030078">Venality</a>, and will make a little more sense if you read that first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean shivered... Harry was <i>looking</i> at him again.  All too often these days, he'd turn around and Harry would be there, just... looking.  And the look...</p>
<p>He'd had women tell him about men who undressed them with their eyes (though thankfully, he'd never been accused of it himself), and never believed it.  Now he did--what was in Harry's eyes, every time, was that knowledge of stripping Sean naked, assessing and weighing him.</p>
<p>It annoyed him, kept him on the continual edge of irritation.  He was relatively used to a certain amount of objectification--after all, he was a film star--but this was something more personal, more individual.</p>
<p>The look was intense, predatory, and really, really, unsettling.  As if Harry were seeing a possession, not a person... <i>Like Isildur looking at the Ring</i>, his mind whispered.</p>
<p><i>Viggo never looks at me like that,</i> he thought, and the thought brought him up short.  <i>Of course he doesn't, you daft fool, he's your friend.  He sees you as a whole person, as Sean, not "Sean Bean, star".</i></p>
<p>Then Harry moved, and Sean saw Viggo, behind him, glaring daggers at Harry's back, a look which turned... well, the only way Sean could describe it now was <i>Aragorn-ish</i>, serious and concerned, once he saw Sean looking.  Viggo tilted his head, and Sean nodded, <i>I'm okay</i>, their typical wordless communication.  Viggo answered the nod with a decisive one of his own,  <i>good.</i>  Then, his face settling into Aragorn's grim lines, he followed Harry, his stride purposeful, strong, and promising trouble for whomever he met.</p>
<p>And all Sean could think was, <i>What the hell is going on, and when did I become such a prize?</i></p>
<p>He had a feeling he'd find the answer soon--and that he wouldn't like it in the least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>